Blush
by KyoxSakiFan
Summary: Five blushes as two fall in love. :Kukamu: Complete!
1. Chapter 1

Blush

Romance/General

Fandom: Shugo Chara

Pairing: Kukai x Amu; Kukamu

POV: Amu Hinamori

Dedication: To my awesome friend NovelTrix (Kalo-chan}, who loves this pairing just as much as I do.

Summary: Five remarkable times that Kukai made Amu blush.

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Honestly, if I did, there wouldn't be as much confusion! Amu would be trying to choose between Ikuto and _Kukai _and Tadase would be dating Rima...or maybe Utau.

Blush 1: Cherry Blossoms

I loved walking home from school. Actually, I felt sorry for all those children who are forced to be driven to and from school, stuck in those stuffy vehicles without the clean fresh air blowing serenely in their faces.

On top of that, I loved to observe the scenery as I walked with my Shugo Charas. There were just so many things to see that I couldn't possibly describe it all! Sometimes I saw people walking their dogs or delivering mail. Even though these were everyday occurrences, it was still nice to see a constant stream of normal activity.

Sometimes, I would stare at the moon if I ended up staying late for one of our many guardian meetings. I would be chilled to the bone by the cold night air and would increase my pace unconsciously, but my eyes would always drift to the marvelous blue orb that shone down upon me. Somehow, it seemed to drain every last drop of tension from my body; it was as if the tension or worries had never even existed in the first place. I suddenly felt happy and calm, as if I actually lived the life of a normal teenager.

There were times that I did yearn for that life. The life of no life saving responsibilities; the life most kids led these days. I was offered no such luxury however. In every story, there is a protagonist; a hero. Within moments, I had BECOME that protagonist, that hero! I became someone important; people and the eggs of their hearts and dreams depended upon me constantly! I had no time for a perfectly normal life!

Hiding it was the worst part. I hated lying to my parents about what the guardians was all about, but I couldn't exactly explain to them that I currently had three Guardian Characters living inside tiny eggs in my room and that I was part of a group dedicated to fighting Easter, a company after the mysterious and elusive embryo. We wanted to retrieve the embryo too, but we wanted it for different reasons. Well, in a sense.

I also couldn't explain that I could 'magically' chara change into three different forms dedicated to fighting these wrong doers in different ways and helping me with my everyday life.

Overall, my life was far too complicated for my liking. On top of that, my team mates drove me absolutely insane! The prince I've been crushing on for so long, Nadeshiko, the one that loves to pop up out of seemingly _nowhere _and scare the crap out of me, Yaya who has a huge taste for sweets and acts a lot younger than she actually is...and then...there was the jack: Kukai.

I can honestly say that Kukai was definitely someone that can easily be called, 'something else.' That boy drove me up the wall and yet I couldn't seem to get enough of his presence. He was joking, yet serious and always held an optimistic attitude. I honestly don't know how he does it. The entire world as we know it could be crashing down around us and Kukai Souma would find a way around the problem with a few encouraging words and taunts.

At first, I hadn't been exactly sure what to think of him. Sure, he was definitely good looking and I often found myself gazing at his dazzling eyes from the corner of my own while I'm supposed to be working, which can be quite distracting, but I didn't know how to describe exactly what I felt. As far as I was concerned, I would crush on Tadase until the day I died. End of story.

However, I was naive back then. I hadn't even stopped to realize that even though I admired Tadase for who I _thought _he was, I hadn't come to like him for who he _really _was, and that's one of the most important things.

I think it was Kukai who made me realize this...one night...while I was walking home from school.

______________________________________________________________________________

"Geeze Amu-chan, your mom must be worried sick by now! You didn't even bother to call and tell her you would be coming home late today!" Miki scolded, being the most thoughtful intellectually wise out of the three Charas.

"I know..." I sighed unhappily, worried about how I would be greeted at the door. Mom was sure to be upset and father even _more _upset. I'm almost certain he'll think that I was with some boy---which isn't exactly a lie since I've been with Tadase and the other Guardians all evening. However, I know that I'll get scolded either way for forgetting to telephone my parents and let them know about the meeting today. so I might as well get it done and over with.

"You're late for dinner too..." Suu murmured, her stomach growling loudly in response. She blushed heavily, being the overly modest and somewhat shy chara. "I'm hungry, Amu-chan..."

"I know." I replied, merely continuing my somewhat plain walk along the side of the street. After glancing around for a moment, I noticed that my favorite park was up ahead. Instantly, a bright smile lit up my face as if a fire had been ignited inside me, fueling me with purpose and happiness. Forgetting about my task of getting home immediately, I dashed toward the gate of the small park.

"Amu-chan!!!!!" My charas complained loudly, but I merely rolled my eyes and slipped through the gate enthusiastically. I could feel the familiar rush I always felt whenever I entered this spot; it was as if my soul was being cleansed from the inside out. I loved the sensation and relished in it, stopping for a moment on the neatly situated dirt path to catch my breath.

I know that curfew was soon and that I really shouldn't be here, but I couldn't help but want to drift away for a while and this was my 'secret' spot. In all honestly, I try to come here whenever I'm upset or lonely. For some reason, the calming air that smells strongly of Sakura Blossoms and grass always serves to calm me and clear my head.

After catching my breath, I slowly descended along the path. I smiled gently at all the trees on either side of me, savoring the wild feeling I was experiencing. If only the fence and benches weren't here, then I could truly believe that I was taking a walk through a real forest.

A few minutes passed before I finally found my favorite spot and my smile grew larger upon seeing it. I would have made to move closer and perhaps take my usual spot on the comfortable wood bench, but it was then that I noticed some movement out of the corner of my eye.

I whirled around, only to come face to face with the one and only, Kukai Souma.

I merely blinked in confusion for a few moments, my somewhat exhausted mind doing its absolute best to comprehend the situation I was in. As it was, I remained as confused as I had started out with and finally decided to give in after a bit. "Kukai, what are you doing here?"

"Hinamori?" He blinked at me, looking just about as confused as I felt. This served to relax me somewhat, although I wasn't sure why. "I should be asking the same question!"

"Well...I guess..." I murmured, feeling slightly uncomfortable underneath his inquisitive gaze. It was as if he was searching my eyes and feelings---my _soul _for anything that interested him. After a moment, he seemed to abandon this mission and merely smiled his wonderful and enthusiastic one of a kind, KUKAI SOUMA smile and reached forward to grab my hand.

"TRAINING!" Before I could so much as utter a word of protest, I was being dragged down the path by a seemingly hyper and happy Kukai, who always seemed to use his 'training' as an excuse to drag me around. Usually I found this to be a bit annoying, but today it felt a little more natural. Perhaps I was becoming use to it...?

After a few hopeless minutes of being dragged around like a disobedient puppy, we plopped down on my favorite bench, completely out of breath. I was gasping for breath, having had a significant amount of trouble keeping up with all his boundless energy for so long. "S-so..."

"Hm?" He turned his attention to me once more, having bent down to re-tie his shoelace, which had come undone during our 'training'. "What is it?"

"Do you come here often?" I questioned, straightening up to regain my composure. I wasn't sure where the question had come from since I had originally intended to ask, 'Why are you here?' I didn't question my abrupt word change however and merely stared into his sparkling emerald green eyes.

"Sometimes..." He answered, elusively as usual. For some reason, he liked to answer me in riddles whenever I asked a question like this, or he just wouldn't give me a straight answer and would leave me pondering for hours on end. Perhaps this was his goal, or maybe it was just his way of thinking. Either way, it irritated me a little.

"Why do you _always _do that?!" I snapped lightly, preparing myself to begin ranting endlessly. But then he...he...

He burst out laughing.

"What the-" I was needless to say, just a little bit shocked by this display. He was laughing as if I was the most hilarious thing on the planet and yet, I'd only asked him a simple question.

"S-sorry!" He breathed, wiping a few laughter induced tears from his eyes as he calmed. "It's just...you're so funny when you're confused. You get this cute look on your face that says, 'I'm frustrated, but I don't want to say it.' hehehe...."

"Eh?!" I wasn't sure what was happening at first, but I knew something was wrong. My stomach was churning with nervousness and my heart was beating really fast--both something that should only happen around _Tadase._

That's when I realized it.

I raised my hands to cover the hot flush spreading across my face, displaying my uncertainty and nervousness. To my surprise, Kukai didn't laugh at me, but merely smiled at me gently, his eyes shining with something that I couldn't identify.

We both ended up getting grounded for a week when he walked home at half past nine, but I couldn't bring myself to care.

That was the first time....I've ever blushed around Kukai...

AN: First one done!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not claim to own Shugo Chara in any way, shape, or form!

AN: All right! Here's the second installment of my Kukamu story! Enjoy! :3

Blush 2: Warmth- Here In Your Arms

I wasn't usually the touchy-feely kind of person. Unless I was considerably tight with the individual (and there were very few that fell within this range), close physical contact was completely out of the question. I didn't tolerate it; end of story.

He was the first exception to the rule. God, I don't even think I can _count _how many times I've ended up tripping and falling into his arms, or he just snuck up behind me and grabbed me from behind...he _was _the touchy-feely kind; that's for sure! There were some days that he never STOPPED touching me! Honestly, it could get to be a little embarrassing...especially when we're in public.

Those aren't anywhere near as bad as this one though---Oh no, this one definitely took the cake by a LONG shot. Honestly, I don't think I stopped blushing for two straight hours. I won't forget this one anytime soon...

______________________________________________________________________________

"Hinamori-san!" I sighed heavily, not really up to talking with Tadase. Sure, I had a crush on him, but I was in a really bad mood--I didn't want him to see me like this.

"What's up?" I answered in what I hoped was a normal tone of voice, or at least casual enough that he'd leave me alone and not question my recent behavior. Tadase wasn't necessarily persistent or annoying by nature though, so I didn't have to worry much.

"Don't forget; there's a guardian meeting tomorrow!" He stated, a handsome smile spreading across his face. I inwardly giggled, amused by the adorable and childish expression on his face; he truly was the most perfect boy that anyone could ask for.

But really...did I even WANT a perfect boy? Sure, Tadase had his flaws, but sometimes I found myself seriously doubting whether or not my feelings for him are genuine. This is probably why I can't bring myself to tell him, because I wasn't truly sure or not; it wouldn't be fair to him if I suddenly changed my mind and I didn't want to hurt him in any way.

"I won't forget!" I smiled back at him, silently reassuring him that everything was fine. I knew he'd caught on to my distress, but he knew me pretty well by now and had guessed that I didn't want to talk about it.

"Okay then. I have to hurry; Grandmother wants me to help clean when I get home." Tadase stated, waving a casual goodbye to me as he dashed off down the path, almost tripping over his own feet a few times.

I blinked sadly, feeling slightly empty now that his presence had left my side. Sometimes I wished that I'd never grown to know what it felt like to have him so close, because then it wouldn't feel so strange when he left. I hated that feeling.

"Hinamori!" I turned once again, quite unsurprised to see the ever energetic Kukai dashing towards me. I couldn't help but feel even a little more melancholy at the sight of the warm-hearted, brown haired boy. As he was older than the rest of us, he would be graduating to Middle School soon, which meant that it would be harder to stay in touch than before. His place in the Guardians would also be replaced--something I wasn't all too fond of. Honestly, I don't think anyone can pull off the 'Jack' placement as well as he can...it's just WRONG.

"Hey." I stated coolly, not bothering to put in the extra effort to keep up my 'cool and spicy' facade. Honestly, Kukai had seen me in my most EMBARASSING moments; why should I act different around him when he already knows the other side of me?

"Want to walk home together?" He asked casually, flashing his award winning smile my way. I couldn't help but compare Tadase's earlier smile with this, feeling slightly disgruntled when I realized that I preferred Kukai's smile more.

"Sure." I replied simply, turning to continue my walk down the path. He took no offense to my cold shoulder and merely grinned merrily, shrugging his bag over his shoulders as he followed me at a brisk pace. I found my feet slowing down slightly to allow him to catch up, almost as if they had grown a mind of their own. I hadn't consciously thought about it, nor I had I wished to slow my pace.

"I've got a lot of homework..." Kukai whined childishly, pouting up at the fluffy white clouds floating serenely above us. I couldn't help but smile light-heartedly, amused by his immature behavior.

"Well, you ARE a fifth grader." I smirked, resisting the urge to continue pulling his leg a little bit. He didn't seem bothered by my teasing; in fact, I think he rather enjoyed it, because he continued the conversation.

"Well, you'll be one soon enough." Unable to argue that fact, I allowed myself to drift back into the silent state he'd found me in. My thoughts drifted toward the recent increase in the amount of X-eggs and my job as the Joker of the Guardians, which had become somewhat annoying as of late. It was my job however, and I knew that the results wouldn't be the same without my help. I also wanted to help all those people that needed me, whether it influenced me negatively or not. I couldn't help but feel proud of my selflessness.

We exited the school gates and began the long walk down the road to my house--his intent was clearly to walk me home first and then head in the opposite direction to his house. Honestly, he could be so incredibly sweet sometimes that it almost gave me a cavity on the spot.

"I still can't believe that you're graduating..." I murmured, letting the weight of the fact pull me down once more. It was just so...overwhelming...I hated knowing that his constant presence of warmth and comfort would soon be stripped away, leaving a bare and empty place in his wake. How was I supposed to handle that, when he'd become one of the closest people in my life?

"Aw...is someone gonna miss me?" He teased, ruffling my hair with a bright smile. I merely sent a weak glance in his direction, unable to form the words I really wanted to say. A part of me wanted to act cool and spicy and pretend that I truly didn't care at all, but the other part of me...the REAL part of me, wanted to tell him how much I really would miss him. I wanted to tell him that I would feel so incredibly lost when he's gone--he was my inspiration and personal coach more than half the time. There was one thing for sure; there was no way Kukai's place in my life could ever be replaced by someone else. Only he could fill that space properly.

"Hey...are you all right?" He asked, genuine worry clouding his features. I hesitated, not wanting to tell him, yet something inside was screaming for me to be true to myself just this once and blab everything I was feeling. I silently cursed that something, but couldn't help but consider it.

"Yeah...I just..." I trailed off once I noticed that we were passing a park, which was around the center of town. This meant that we were close to my house and I didn't have much time left with Kukai.

"Hinamori?" He questioned once more, his voice softening a few decibels underneath his normal pitch.

"I'm really fine." I smiled lightly, momentarily forgetting to pay attention to where I was walking. Of course, this is probably why I ended up walking blindly off the curve without looking both ways--I still cursed myself for this til this very day. Honestly, we've had this drilled into our heads since Kindergarten, why would I forget it now?!

"Hinamori, LOOK OUT!" I was torn out of my revere when a bright light flashed before my eyes. It took me a moment to realize what it was and once I had, I knew I didn't have the time to move out of the way; I was going to be struck by the stray car racing in my direction.

I shut my eyes tightly, bracing myself for the impact that was sure to be the end of me. I waited for the crunch of bones and the squeal of car tires, but instead, I felt a warmth envelop me from the waist up and I was pulled backwards swiftly onto the concrete sidewalk.

I lay there, shaking and on the verge of tears for several moments. Honestly, I was scared to death. Who wouldn't be if they'd just barely missed getting hit by a car? Slowly, I blinked my eyes open to thank Kukai, only to realize something that I really should have realized before.

To say that our current position was embarrassing was a complete understatement to say the least. His arms were wrapped tightly around my waist, holding me to him quite intimately. I blushed when I realized that I was _lying on top of him. _I was about ready to freak out, when I noticed a thin trail of blood dribble down the side of his head.

I watched it silently for a few moments, before realization finally dawned on me. When Kukai had grabbed me, he must have tripped over himself on the way backward and hit his head harshly against the concrete when we toppled to the ground. His eyes were shut tightly, assumingly in pain, and his breathing was harsh and uneven.

"K-Kukai...?" I questioned shakily, reaching out to gently shake his shoulder. He groaned lightly in response, most likely fighting the blackness dancing behind his vision. I waited a few more moments before shaking him once more, panic beginning to consume me. "Kukai!"

"Are...you all right, Hinamori?" He gasped, his green eyes fluttering open to stare into mine. I found myself strangely speechless, something that was beyond my understanding. There were so many things I wanted to say to him right then--I wanted to yell at him for being such an idiot and getting himself hurt; I wanted to ask if he was all right. Yet, I couldn't ask anything at all. I could only let out a small, choked sob when I noticed the blood was slowing its decent to the ground, meaning the bleeding was stopping.

He must have noticed the look in my eyes, for his grip tightened around my waist, pulling me gently down to snuggle into his chest. "I'm fine...don't worry." I gasped lightly in response, nodding to show that I'd heard him. A warm feeling spread throughout my chest when I felt the quickened pace of his strong heart fluttering beneath my fingertips, creating a strangely hypnotic rhythm.

"Hey, are you all right?!" I snapped out of my daze and picked my body shakily up off the ground, turning to see the woman that had been driving the car dashing toward us in a panic, her cell phone in hand. "I'm sorry; I couldn't stop it time!"

"No, it's my fault! I'm really sorry!" I apologized, glancing once more at the unmoving body of who I could easily call one of my best friends. The woman followed my gaze and gasped loudly, immediately beginning to dial what I presumed to be the emergency number on her phone.

"He needs to go to the hospital right away! I'll call the ambulance; hang in there, young man!" She exclaimed worriedly, turning as she began to talk hurriedly into the phone. I merely stared after her for a few moments, dumbstruck, before kneeling down beside Kukai once more.

"Help will be here soon, don't worry!" I reassured him, sending him a watery smile. He returned my smile and reached out to grab me, pulling me down toward him again. "Kukai?"

"It was worth it..." He whispered softly in my ear, playing with the soft strands of hair that fell around my neck. "To see you safe and unharmed...I'd do it all over again..."

Hearing those words...I'm not truly sure what happened. My heart sped up remarkably, especially once I'd realized that the words he'd spoken were extremely intimate and affectionate. I felt the resulting blush spread across my cheeks automatically and I closed my eyes and sighed softly, relishing in the warmth of his close embrace. It felt far too nice to pull away.

After a few minutes of silence, I heard the loud chiming of the police sirens coming around the corner and I pulled gently away from his arms, immediately feeling the effects of the loss of warmth. I shivered violently as he was picked up carefully and loaded into the ambulance, flashing me a soft smile one more time before he vanished from sight.

He recovered soon, but I still blushed every time I saw him for at least a week.

AN: This is seriously writing itself....


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara! Honestly! You can even ask my manager! -Doesn't have one-

AN: So...I was...anxious about something and ended up writing this. I decided to make this story in an actual story order...so yeah. I love it anyway! =D YAY! The third installment! Hope you like it just as much as I do!

Blush 3: Insecurities and Comfort

Kukai had recovered from the accident with only a minor scar on the back of his head to remember it by. I hated that scar and yet my curiosity was always peaked whenever I saw it hiding innocently behind his soft, cinnamon colored hair. I wanted to trace it and feel everything I had felt that day all over again. It had been strange...but I liked that feeling; it made me feel closer to Kukai than ever before.

He had graduated not long after the accident and was replaced by the ever serious Kairi, just as the queen-like Rima replaced Nedeshiko. Just as I had expected before, the world had begun to spin a little slower and every day seemed just a little more dreary and dark. It had been this way ever since he left. It was as if the sun had left my life, which left me questioning several things. Even TADASE'S ever constant presence around me didn't serve to comfort me like it had before. This didn't surprise me all that much, to be honest. It felt as if my feelings for him were slowly...dissolving with time.

Kukai had come to visit for the first time on the day after I had acquired a new Chara egg with the large white X across the front: Dia. I had been so discouraged. I had wanted to quit the Guardians due to Rima's constant taunting and the knowledge that I, the joker, had an X on my own egg. In the end, it had been him who had pulled me out of the darkness and encouraged me to move on and tell everyone. The next time though...was a little different...I had gone to him instead...

______________________________________________________________________________

"Amu-chan?" Suu whispered quietly, as if afraid that speaking too loudly would shatter me into a thousand sharp and tiny pieces. I tried to form a response, to let her know that I was okay, but only a choked sob fell from my salty lips. I clutched the fabric of my jacket closer to my body, trying in vain to quell the despair that flowed through my shivering body.

I wasn't sure exactly just _why _I had let Tadase go, but it had hurt so much more than I could have ever imagined. With every memory, every single _tear_, my heart cried out with agony. I wanted to go see him and apologize once more for breaking his heart, but I knew that it wouldn't do any good. Besides...I couldn't face him---not like _this_.

I wasn't sure how it had happened, but I hadn't been feeling the same way about the handsome blonde lately. I knew that he truly loved me; he'd proved that to me several times over. However, when faced with his confession, I couldn't bring myself to say those three words back to him. Instead, I had told him that we were to remain friends and be nothing more. I had known that it would hurt him and I hated that, because I still cared about him strongly as a friend...but I just couldn't say yes...I couldn't hurt him like that!

"Amu-chan?" Suu tried once more, being the only one of the three brave enough to approach me in my hysterical state of mind. I wanted to hug her and hold her close for comfort, but I knew that I might end up hurting her if I did that. Her body was much smaller and more fragile than mine and I needed someone that I could clutch with every ounce of strength within me.

With every second, the park bench I sat on seemed to grow more lonely and secluded, despite it being in a public place. The park I had chosen was quite deserted, for which I was quite grateful for. I didn't want others to see me in this state.

Once again, I found my thoughts drifting toward the boy I had always _thought _that I had loved. Just WHAT made my feelings change in the first place? Had my feelings for him merely been an attraction to his natural grace and looks, or had it been just a mild attraction in the first place?

Or...had I perhaps begun to fall for someone else?

I flushed through my tears as an image of a smiling Kukai flashed through my mind, seeping through every crack and corner. I was instantly filled with a strange warmth that I couldn't identify and my hands shook with a timid longing. I wanted to see him...so badly that it _hurt. _I didn't know why...but I had to....Kukai!

My Charas started in surprise when I suddenly shoved my body away from the bench and began running along the dirt path in front of me. I ignored their frantic calls to slow down and wait for them and continued running frantically towards that one bright colored house...the one that matched Kukai's pretty green eyes.

I unconsciously sped up my pace, finally reaching the exit to the park. My feet pounded heavily against the concrete sidewalk, but I couldn't summon the extra strength to care about the dull ache developing.

After a few minutes of solid running, I spotted the house that would become my sanctuary in a matter of minutes. Glancing around quickly to avoid cars (I had become quite paranoid ever since the accident), I dashed rapidly across the street to the other side. I stopped for a moment to catch my breath, but I strangely found myself hesitating once I had regained it. A nervous nausea was working though my system, mixing with the tears that were still left unshed. Huffing quietly at my strange behavior, I gently wiped the tears from my damp cheeks and walked shakily up to the front step.

I hoped to God that he was home. I couldn't explain it, but I just needed him so much right now. Pushing back the last strains of nervousness from my system, I knocked loudly on the door.

For a few long moments, there was nothing but complete silence. I had been about ready to begin my heartbroken trudge home when I heard the gentle click of the door unlocking in front of me. I gasped when an older boy opened the door, an irritated look on his face.

"Who're you?" He questioned harshly, as if disliking the mere sight of me. I felt my stomach sink slightly, but managed to withhold my dignity long enough to glare at him with every ounce of strength I could muster.

"Is Kukai home?" I asked, willing my voice to steady itself. He merely stared at me for a few agonizing moments before turning and calling loudly toward the stairs, his voice echoing throughout the house.

"Kukai, there's a girl at the door for you!"

I wanted to laugh and cry at the same time when I heard his confirmation from above and the gentle thud of his footfalls as he made his way down the stairs.

"Sorry to keep you wait-" he broke off when he saw me, his eyes seeming to stare straight into my soul. I looked down in embarrassment, knowing that those green eyes were not just good for their looks. Kukai had obviously seen through my facade to my obvious distress.

The older boy glanced back and forth between us before smirking and turning towards Kukai. "So...I was right! You DO have a secret girlfriend!"

"Will you just shut up already, you big tub of lard?!" Kukai snapped harshly and I jumped, surprised to hear such insulting words coming from his mouth. He always seemed so cheerful and happy...did that mean that I truly didn't know him at all?

"Hinamori?" I drifted my gaze upward once more when he gently spoke my name, feeling that unknown warmth spread throughout my body once more. It was so comfortable that I could get lost in it, but I forced myself to keep the contact between our eyes.

"Come on, lets go to my room." He whispered gently and grabbed my hand, tugging me in the general direction of the wooden stairs. The older boy scoffed and turn to re-enter the living room, where I assumed he'd been watching television before I knocked on the door.

Kukai closed the door behind us with a soft click and I sat down silently on the cotton sheets of his bed. I found my eyes absently taking in all the sports posters that lined the walls. The room was a little messy with a few random items strewn on the floor in certain places, but it seemed to bring a homey feeling to it.

"Hinamori, what's wrong?" He asked finally and I started when I felt the bed dip beside me, indicating that he had sat down with me.

"I...I rejected Tadase." I stated, realizing that there was no use in beating around the bush. I would end up spilling to him anyway, as he had the persuasive powers of a trained physic. Why not make it easier?

"What? Why?!" His eyes were wide open with surprise, indicating that he had indeed known of my earlier crush on Tadase. Of course, to him it would seem highly illogical that I would just throw away the guy of my dreams.

"I...just don't like him anymore...I don't know why..." I felt the tears prickle behind my vision again and I stubbornly brought my knees to my chest and buried my face between them, not wanting him to see me cry. "I just...I couldn't tell him yes, because I didn't...I didn't want to lead him on when I didn't want to be with him anymore and..."

"You don't have to explain yourself to me, you know?" He breathed, reaching out to gently wrap my closest hand within his own.

I flushed lightly when the warmth from his hand radiated through mine. It only became a darker shade of red when I realized that I wanted to reach out and touch him...just for the sake of feeling him beneath my fingertips.

"I know..." I responded, feeling strangely breathless. Then, I finally let the tears fall down my cheeks once more. "Kukai..."

"Hey, it's all right." He smiled gently and before I knew it, I heard the rustle of fabric and his arms were wrapped around me, encasing me within his warm embrace. I leaned into it, letting the tears flow harder as I was simply overcome with all the feelings I just couldn't understand. "I'll always be here for you..."

"You promise?" I glanced up at him over my shoulder, slightly aware of the blazing red spread across my cheeks. He smiled down at me and ran his fingers through my hair, causing the breath I was about to release to catch in my throat. The tingly sensation raced through my head with every strand he touched and suddenly, something hit me.

_'The reason I...couldn't say yes to Tadase...is because...I'm in love with Kukai...'_

AN: MWAHAHAHAHA! Cliffie!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I'm afraid that I do not own Shugo Chara!

AN: FOURTH INSTALLMENT! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!

Blush 4: Stuttering and Confessions

It was as if a whole new world had opened up for me. I guess…seeing Kukai in a brand new light really made me feel a little better. I don't know why…but I didn't worry as much about Tadase and everything in general.

I still hadn't told Kukai yet…but I had hoped that I could get the chance to soon. I mean…I was still a little torn up over rejecting Tadase and stuff…but I wanted the chance to be closer to Kukai…I wanted to be with him…I never would have thought I'd get the chance…but…

"Earth to Himamori-san!" I snapped out of my daydreams and thoughts and turned my attention quickly back to my teacher, who was the x-Easter employee.

"Huh?" My statement earned several giggles from around the room, causing a large red blush to plant itself across my cheeks. I hung my head in embarrassment, knowing that I had been caught not paying attention.

"Do you think that you can answer the question on the board?" I hurriedly read the math equation and gulped noticeably when I realized that I had no idea how to solve the problem. To me the geometric equation looked as if it was written in a foreign language.

"Himamori-san, please pay attention next time." He stated making fun of my last name as usual. This never ceased to irritate me, despite being used to it, but I kept my anger in check and glanced warily down toward my knees to avoid further embarrassment.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hinamori-san, are you okay?" Tadase asked, his eyes staring worriedly into mine. I was reminded of my current problem when I didn't feel anything at all. Not that happy spark or the twinge of butterflies in my stomach…nothing.

"I'm fine…just…thinking about something…" I responded, bound and determined to keep this issue to myself until I had at least spoken to Kukai about it.

The rest of the Guardians were eying me warily from around the table, save for Rima, who I honestly didn't think could care any less about me. I blushed when I realized that they weren't buying it and that the possibilities of me escaping with my secret were slim to none.

"Could it be…that you like someone?!" Yaya questioned energetically, bouncing excitedly in her chair. I felt my ears turn to match the shade of my face and turned to glare in the opposite direction. I knew that by doing this I was proving her words to be correct, but I didn't want to see the sad look Tadase's eyes.

"Really, now who could that be?" Rima stated thoughtfully, for the first time looking slightly interested as she continued sipping her special tea.

Honestly, I still wasn't all that fond of the somewhat stuck up blonde. Unlike the former Queen, Rima seemed to be focused on annoying and putting me down in every way she possible could. I had no doubt that I would eventually break through her hard shell however; patience is a virtue.

"Why do you care anyway?" I asked, sounding a little irritable. I really wanted to be anywhere but there; preferably in my room. Anything would be a better place right then, than surrounded by my perspective group of friends.

"I don't; I'm just curious." Rima stated once more, managing to irritate me even more with her snobby attitude.

"Right." I replied, not bothering to initiate any sort of argument. I really didn't want to squabble with her when I was already having a terrible day to start with.

"So, who is it?" Yaya questioned and once more, I felt that I was lucky to retain any sort of sanity that I had started out with.

"Um…" I flushed lightly, not exactly sure how to answer her.

"Is it someone we know?! What does he look like?! What year is he in?! Does he go to our school?!" She continued her endless barrage of questions and I felt completely helpless once more. Yaya sure could be ridiculously persistent.

"Come on, just tell us; it can't be that bad, Hinamori-san." I was strictly surprised to hear this from Tadase, who had been deadly silent ever since the conversation started. Finally, I felt my defenses waver and his name wisped gently past my lips.

"Kukai…"

It was silent for a few moments and I fidgeted nervously, having never liked to be focused directly on. All pairs of eyes were on me, scrutinizing me.

Then suddenly…

"REALLY?! THAT'S AWESOME!" Yaya announced, leaping out of her chair in excitement. I blinked in surprise, having not expected such a positive outburst from her of all people; she had always seemed to harbor a strong crush on the brown-haired and athletic Kukai, so I had expected her to be jealous or upset.

"Um...okay?" I honestly wasn't sure how to answer that.

"Are you sure, Hinamori-san?" Tadase questioned once more, his eyes shining with a hint of sadness and jealousy that he was obviously trying to hide from me. I nodded, recalling the warm and comfortable yet nervous feeling I always had when I was around the happy boy.

"I've…never felt as strongly for anyone as I feel for Kukai." I murmured, slightly uncomfortable with admitting my feelings to someone else. I glanced around the room, noticing immediately that Rima had apparently lost interest in the conversation since she didn't know Kukai all that well; she'd only met him a few times when he'd come to visit.

"Well…if you're sure…then I support you all the way." Tadase smiled determinedly in my direction and I blushed once I realized that he was giving me _the _look. You know, the look that says, "I love you forever and would jump out in front of a bus if you asked me to." Yeah, that one. Any girl would be flustered if they were given that look.

"Thank you." I was happier upon hearing this because it meant that I no longer had to fret over my relationship with Tadase; if he agreed with it, then I didn't have to worry about hurting him any more. He really was a sweet boy and I didn't want to break his heart even more than I already had.

"So, have you told him yet?!" Yaya asked.

"Um…no…" I fidgeted once more, realizing that the answer I gave definitely WASN'T what Yaya was looking for.

"What?! Why not?!"

"Well…I only just realized it recently and we haven't seen each other very often since then…so I really haven't had the chance, Yaya." I reasoned, rolling my eyes gently. We were supposed to be doing some important work, not discussing my love life. I had to get home soon since I'd already sent my Charas home to keep Ami busy and they were certain to tire of her very quickly. Apparently, Kairi somehow had the ability to read minds, because he suddenly voiced my train of thought.

"In case you've all forgotten, we have important documents to sign. We don't have time to discuss the Joker's love life right now." Kairi stated, crossing his arms seriously to enhance the effect of his words. I couldn't get over how incredibly mature he was for his age; he was the youngest and yet he acted like a college or high school student!

I silently sent him a look of thanks, for which he gave me a small smile that he always seemed to reserve for me. This was all in secret of course; I don't think he'd live it down if the others saw this exchange.

"Aw, Yaya doesn't want to do any work! I want to help Amuchii!!!!" Yaya whined, waving her arms in a sort of 'fake baby tantrum'.

"Too bad." Was all Kairi said in response and I couldn't help but giggle at the pouting look on Yaya's face when she realized that her 'logic' was being completely ignored.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"So, when are you going to go see him?" I sighed when Ran questioned me once more about my intentions, since I wasn't necessarily sure how to answer her.

"I don't know…do you think that I should…today?" I hummed thoughtfully, my eyes glazing over as I drifted off into my thoughts and the innermost part of my mind. I imagined the several different scenarios that could possibly pop up as a result of my decision. Well, I could gather the courage and actually tell him, only for him to reject me. Or, he COULD like me back…but that possibility is quite slim. There was also the easy way out…by not telling him. This would make me look like a total coward though, so I immediately smashed that idea into little pieces.

"You do have a little while before you have to be here for dinner…so why not just ask your mom if you can run over there. We'll even stay here to give you some privacy!" Suu giggled, obviously finding the prospect of any sort of 'private' moments between us amusing.

"Suu…" I breathed in exasperation, a small smile crossing my face. I truly adored my Charas.

"All right, I'll ask." I finally relented, ignoring the gleeful cheer my Charas were performing in the background (well, more specifically Ran). Feeling the nervousness begin to twist my stomach into uncomfortable knots, I slowly made my way down the stairs to the kitchen where my mother was just sticking a pot roast in the oven for tonight's dinner.

"Mom, can I go over to a friend's house for a while?" I asked, glancing around warily to make sure my father wasn't in the room. Honestly, his over protectiveness was quite irritating; I can take care of myself!

"Sure honey, no problem! Who's house?" She asked casually, glancing up at me before continuing her stirring of tonight's potatoes.

"Kukai's, you know, my brown haired friend that plays soccer." I stated simply, knowing that my mother had no problem with me playing at Kukai's house. Now, if my father had heard, then he would probably have some sort of panic/heart attack.

"Ah, haven't seen him around in a while! Tell him 'hi' for me!" Mom replied cheerfully, twirling about the stove like a love struck teenager. I stared in exasperation for a few moments at my insane mother before turning to begin the intermediate walk to Kukai's house.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Hinamori?" I blinked up at him, having expected one of his siblings (yes, they were his brothers. I asked him about it last time) or his parents to answer the door. "Is something wrong?"

"No, I just want to talk." I stated as I walked nonchalantly through the door, stopping to remove my shoes before stepping off of the welcome mat. "Are your parents or brothers home?"

"Nope, they're all out at some adult party…" Kukai huffed, obviously upset about this predicament. I couldn't help but giggle quietly at the cute pout on his face, having never seen one quite like it before.

"Aw, poor Kukai doesn't get any alcohol." I teased, beginning the trip up the stairs to his room as he closed the door behind me and began to follow me up.

"Eh, who needs alcohol?" He smiled happily, looking every bit as cheerful as he'd always had at school. Somewhere deep inside, I made a silent promise to never make him frown ever again.

"Heh, you're right." I smiled gleefully, feeling joy flood my being instantly. It was as if being with him was a stress reliever; in a way, I reasoned he was. He'd always been there to steer me in the right direction, no matter what my problem was. Sometimes, I could have sworn that he'd read my mind.

"You seem nervous." He commented as soon as his door clicked behind us, moving to lean against the hard wood frame and cross his arms over his chest. "Mind telling me why?"

"Uh…" So he HAD noticed. I fidgeted uncomfortably under his gaze, feeling the nervousness bubble up within my gut once more.

"Hinamori, how many times do I have to tell you that it's okay to talk to me?" He murmured softly, looking the slightest bit hurt at my hesitation. I waved my arms immediately in protest, reassuring him that he was just jumping to conclusions.

"No, it's not that! I promise it's not!" He seemed to relax a little after this was said and threw me a soft smile before slipping out of his room once more.

"I'll be right back; I'm gonna get some snacks!"

I watched him leave; my eyes followed every graceful movement his body made before looking down to stare at my trembling hands. I was so incredibly nervous…

"Here, Mom brought them home this morning!" Kukai smiled enthusiastically as he swept back into the room with a large box of doughnuts. In his other hand he held two sodas, one of which he instantly threw across the room for me to catch. I fumbled with it for a moment before it became secure in my hands and I took a moment to read the label that told me it was Lemon Lime Soda before turning to glare at him playfully.

"Now what would you have done if I had dropped this, Kukai?" I teased, waving the can in his face as he sat down on the floor with the large box. He ignored me and opened the lid, revealing several different varieties of frosted and powdered doughnuts. I sighed and jointed him on the floor, reaching out for a triple chocolate one as Kukai resumed his previous posture as much as could with their change in position.

"So, why were you nervous?" He asked once more, eying me with confusion. I hurriedly swallowed the first bite of my snack and set it down on the lid of the box before facing him once more.

"I…uh…well, there's something I want to talk to you about…"

"Oh yeah, now what could that be?" Only Kukai could manage to look interested and sound bored at the same time.

"Hey, this is serious!" I snapped, feeling my cheeks turn a light shade of red from my irritation. He rolled his eyes briefly before answering.

"I was kiddin', geeze. Now, tell me what's wrong."

"Well…we've…always been friends…right?"

"Yeah, of course." He smiled at me and my stomach filled with the familiar warmth, giving me the silent courage to continue.

"I uh...I was wondering if we could maybe…be more than that?"

"Huh? What do you mean?" His confusion was genuine this time. I found my eyes drifting toward the floor between us, not having the heart to look him in the eye yet.

"Well…I think…no, I KNOW that I…really…really…like you…" My heart was racing so fast that I sincerely thought it would pop out of my chest.

I watched in fascination as a light blush adorned his cheeks, having been the first time I'd ever seen him blush. He glanced around the room for a few moments before turning to face me once more.

"The truth is…I've liked you for a long time." Kukai stated hesitantly, flushing darkly when I gasped in surprise, having not expected that kind of reaction. "You always liked Tadase though, so I had always told myself that I didn't have a chance…I'm glad to know that…I was wrong in the end."

"Y-yeah…That's why I…rejected him…I didn't have those feelings for him anymore because…" I didn't have to explain further so I merely trailed off and finished off the rest of my abandoned doughnut. It was silent for a few moments, before Kukai finally broke it.

"Well…uh…does this mean we're dating now?" I wanted to _laugh _at the look on his face. It was made up of solid innocence and childishness that made him look years younger than he really was.

"If you…want to." I stated, finally gaining the courage to look him in the eye.

"Of course I do!" He replied instantly and I found myself blushing darkly at how emotional he was acting. "I was just…making sure."

"You're really something else." I stated simply, shaking my head in exasperation. I loved him, but he drove me insane.

"Hey now, I'm the one that's feeding you sweets."

"That I really shouldn't be having since my mother is currently cooking dinner."

"Then why are you over at my house?"

"Because Ran, Miki, and Suu wouldn't leave me alone until I agreed to try and convince you to go out with me."

"Since when do you listen to them?"

"Since when did you become so irritating?"

"Eh, someone wants to play rough." He smirked, obviously amused by our childish squabble. I smiled happily; glad to have gotten the second most embarrassing moment of my life over with.

"So…maybe I could take you out somewhere tomorrow?" He wondered aloud casually, stopping for a moment to sip from his drink (mine still sat unopened in the corner) before elaborating some more. "You know, like window shopping or something for our first date."

"That actually sounds like a good idea."

"I'll see you after school then?"

"Definitely!"

AN: I AM SO GLAD THAT CHAPTER IS OVER WITH. THE NEXT/LAST ONE WILL CONTAIN THEIR FIRST DATE AND THEN THIS STORY IS OFFICIALLY OVER.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Shugo Chara in any way! This is a fanmade fantasy story!

AN: LAST CHAPTER TO MY FIRST KUKAMU STORY EVER. 8D I am so happy! I've had it on my computer for a while…so it's nice to see it up on the site. So many stories unfinished…must write…LOL

Blush 5: Window Shopping and Promise

I remember waking up that morning in a daze. I felt disoriented, as if my entire world had been turned upside down. In a way, I guess it had. In the last twenty four hours, one of my best friends became my boyfriend, to the annoyance of my father and delight of my mother. I actually hadn't been planning on telling them, but I'd been cornered after I came home late…and was forced to explain.

I smiled gently as I remembered that we had a date today after school. I would be lying if I said that I wasn't looking forward to it; I was ecstatic. It felt as if every single cell in my body was on overcharge! I was so full of boundless energy!

My smile widening, I hopped out of bed and stepped up in front of my mirror. My clock was flashing up at me, telling me silently that I had an hour before I had to leave for school. This would be just enough time to dress, shove something down my throat, and run a brush through my tangled pink hair (I would shower when I got home today).

I browsed through my closet for a few moments, already having decided to pick out my outfit ahead of time. I turned to acknowledge my Charas, who floated sleepily into my room.

"Good morning, Amu-chan. Are you choosing your clothes already?" Ran questioned, rubbing her eyes to rid herself of the early morning stuffiness. I smiled enthusiastically at her and picked up a random outfit from where it was hanging in the back of my closet. I twirled it in front of them, holding it close to me for emphasis.

"What do you think?"

"No…you need something with darker colors…why don't you get ready for school and I'll come up with a design to give you later?" Miki suggested thoughtfully and I obeyed without question, trusting her knowledge too much to bother complaining.

____________________________________________________________________________________

"You look happy, Joker." Kairi stated, his glasses glinting knowingly at me. I sat at the Guardian's meeting table with everyone seated around me. Since Kukai's school didn't get out for another hour and a half, I had about an hour to hang out here before I had to go home and start getting ready.

"Uh…heh…" I giggled nervously, feeling a giddy blush spread across my face. My friends were instantly swooping down upon me, obviously having already figured out the reason for my sudden change of mood.

"He said yes?!" Yaya exclaimed and squealed happily when I nodded to confirm her statement. I laughed loudly when she hugged me tightly; ranting about how happy she was that it had worked out and so on. Honestly, Yaya was one of my best friends ever. I wouldn't trade her for anyone.

"I'm happy for you, Hinamori-san." Tadase nodded at me to confirm his statement, as if trying to reassuring himself. I smiled softly at him, happy that he wouldn't hold a grudge against Kukai for something like this. Lots of boys I'd known would attempt to pull some revenge plan or something if another guy got their hands on the girl they wanted, but Tadase wasn't like them.

"I gather that you'll be leaving early today?" Okay, seriously, does Kairi have the ability to read minds?! He's starting to freak me out with his accuracy here!

"Yeah, we have a date today. Nothing special. Just window shopping." I bit my lip nervously, for the first time realizing just HOW nervous I was. I mean, it was my first EVER date with KUKAI SOUMA. Why WOULDN'T I be nervous?!

"Well, good luck!" Yaya exclaimed, her eyes lighting up once she noticed the treats Kairi had been preparing while we were talking. "Yes, yes! Sweets! Let's use them to celebrate Amuchii's victory!"

"Uh…it's not really a victory, Yaya-chan." I laughed, feeling happiness fill me at the sight of my friends.

_____________________________________________________________________________________

"Wow! That's really beautiful!" I exclaimed when I noticed a stunning piece of jewelry in a store window. Kukai chuckled, having anticipated my reaction.

"You like it?" I nodded enthusiastically, taking in every sparkle and curve on the magnificent necklace.

"Then I'll save up to buy it for your birthday." Kukai smirked playfully at me, flashing his million dollar smile. I smiled back up at him, feeling the butterflies fill my stomach instantly. It was as if he'd set off a chain reaction.

Maybe it was then that I truly realized it.

I was actually IN LOVE with Kukai Souma.

I smiled happily once more and reached forward to grab his hand, dragging him off toward my favorite restaurant in the district. "Come on, you said you'd pay for food!"

"Oi!!!!" He called playfully, not even trying to resist as I pulled him across the street toward the busy restaurant. I didn't even bother glancing at the special in the window, having memorized the place's menu six times over already.

"Just don't order something ridiculously expensive, okay?" Kukai laughed as we were escorted to a table in the back, where there weren't many people.

"Now why would I do that?" I blinked innocently up at him, laughing light-heartedly when he rolled his eyes at me, clearly amused by my teasing.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me." He stated as we took our seats at the table.

"All right, all right. I promise I won't." I giggled happily, feeling happiness flood me from all directions. It was my first ever date (not counting that 'date' with Ikuto and the ruined 'date' with Tadase) and I had every intention of enjoying it!

The waitress came by a few minutes later and took our orders. It wasn't until she'd left that Kukai decided to start a proper conversation. "So, did you tell the others yet?"

"Yeah. They were thrilled! Especially Yaya!" I smiled back at him, remembering my youngest friend's enthusiasm. "I was surprised actually...cause for a while, I thought that she had a crush on you!"

Kukai turned a light shade of pink at this, having not expected such an answer. "H-hey now..."

I couldn't help but laugh hysterically at the look on his face. "G-Geeze Kukai! Don't tell me that you didn't notice?! SHE WAS ALL OVER YOU!"

"S-so what if I didn't?" He looked away from me, embarrassed at having something that was apparently obvious pointed out to him. Men and their pride...

"Wow, Kukai, you must be the densest...well, second densest person I've ever met."

"And the first?"

"...Utau..."

Kukai chuckled softly at this, remembering the enthusiastic blonde that was head over heels in love with her brother, Ikuto. "Yeah, but you have to admire her optimistic attitude."

"I guess." I muttered, remembering just how determined she was to win Ikuto over, even though he'd made it perfectly clear that he wanted nothing of the sort. "It is funny watching them, though..."

"Please enjoy the food, dears." I turned to see that the waitress had returned, carrying two plates of steaming hot noodles with her. Kukai's eyes lit up as if he'd just mined a large pile of gold and I silently laughed at his reaction. Honestly, that boy and noodles...

"Thanks!" The waitress smiled lightly in amusement before leaving, winking at me over her shoulder. I blushed, suddenly realizing that we were making it very obvious that we were going out. I didn't really have a problem with it...I was just...I don't know...a little embarrassed? Not in a bad way! I wasn't ashamed of Kukai, I just didn't know how to handle this yet! I wasn't even in Middle School yet for crying out loud!

_"_These are_ really _good!" Kukai murmured as he continued to slurp down his noodles. I looked down at my untouched plate and moved to take the first bite, my eyes widening in surprise when I tasted the heavenly mix of various sauces and spices.

_'Remarkable...' _I thought, before digging in just as enthusiastically as my boyfriend, although a little more dignified.

"So, which shop do you want to look at after this?" I looked up from my plate to see that Kukai had indeed finished his food and was sipping thirstily at the soda he'd ordered earlier. Mine still sat untouched at my side and I hurriedly grasped for it, feeling a little stupid that I hadn't paid attention to it earlier.

"I don't know...maybe that pet shop across the street?" I stated thoughtfully, sipping at my drink.

"Sure! I've actually been thinking about begging my parents for a puppy." Kukai smiled as he said this, making an enthusiastic gesture with his hands. "I want one that I can play with in the yard! They might be difficult to take care of...but to me, it sounds kind of fun!"

It was just like Kukai to find fun in any sort of work. For some reason, he'd always loved things like that. He loved athletics and always tried to make the best out of our bad situations while out on the 'job'. He may not be a Guardian anymore, but he still volunteered to help out often.

"I don't know...I think I'd prefer a cat or a hamster." I'd always wanted a hamster ever since I was little, but I had never got around to asking for it. I had suddenly been given the responsibility of a big sister, and I was expected to hold up to those expectations even if my parents hadn't verbally said so. If I had a pet, it would make it harder to take care of Ami.

"So does that mean that Ikuto's a potential rival?" Kukai winked at me playfully, obviously referring to his cat like personality and Chara.

He laughed when I groaned in exasperation. I would be lying if I said that I hadn't had even the slightest crush on Ikuto, but there was no way I would cheat on Kukai.

"Why did you bother asking that question?"

"To satisfy my own curiosity as to what your reaction would be!"

I rolled my eyes at his response, resisting the urge to throw my silverware across the table at his smiling face. "Well, I'm done. Why don't we go look at the pet shop?"

____________________________________________________________________________________

"These are so cute!" I knew that my eyes were probably sparkling with the happiness that was glowing inside of me, but I couldn't bring myself to care. Kukai smirked in amusement at the sight of me playing with a small group of hamsters in their cage. I giggled as one crawled up my arm and looked at me with large, innocent eyes. Its whiskers twitched happily, showing that it was obviously enjoying the extra attention.

"Why don't you ask for one? I'm sure your parents would let you have one." Kukai pointed out from where he stood leaning against a nearby wall where he could watch me intently and survey the store at the same time.

"I can't...I have enough to take care of without adding a hamster to the list." I murmured somewhat sadly, softly setting the adorable rodent back down into its cage with the others.

Kukai caught onto my expression and walked up beside me, placing an encouraging arm around my shoulders. "Hey now, don't get yourself down! How about I talk to Tadase about getting one for the Guardians to take care of together?"

"Really?!" I turned to smile at the hamsters, visions of my friends and I playing with the small furry creature already dancing through my mind. Kukai chuckled, having anticipated my reaction.

"I'll see what I can do. In the meantime, lets go look at the puppies." I allowed him to grab my hand and lead me off toward another section of the store where several breeds of puppies were leaping at the glass that separated them from us. I saw Kukai eye one in particular: a rambunctious retriever. Her coat was a beautiful black with a characteristic sheen that set her out from all the others. Her coat was obviously well cared for.

"She's cute." I smiled up at him, seeing the interest shining within his pretty green eyes. He sent me a fond look for a brief second before turning to acknowledge the woman that was in charge of this section of the store.

"Excuse me, do you think I could have a few minutes with this one?"

____________________________________________________________________________________

"So...do you think your parents will let you have her?" I questioned, turning my gaze from the sunset before us to the silent boy walking beside me. After Kukai had spent a few minutes in the play area with the puppy, we'd realized that it was time to start heading home. After asking the woman to put the puppy on temporary reserve, Kukai and I had begun making our way down the street. We were a few blocks away from my house.

"I sure hope so, that pup's got some spunk!" He laughed, raising his arms to rest behind his head in a crossed fashion. Honestly, I don't know why boys do this...but it IS sort of cute...

My cheeks turned a light shade of pink.

"Thank you for today..." I murmured nervously, resisting the urge to play with the hem of my skirt like a lot of girls did when they were nervous or upset. He glanced in my direction, taking in my nervous fidgeting.

"Of course. Will you stop that already? You know, if you have something to say, then just say it! You don't have to be so formal around me! It makes me feel like an old man!" He stated playfully, pausing for a moment to ruffle my hair before continuing the trek onward toward my house.

"Hey!" I cried in surprise, having not expected the sudden attack on my innocent hair. He merely laughed at my expression and started jogging, a smirk tugging at his lips.

"Catch me if you can, Amu!" I blushed lightly, still not used to the casual usage of my first name before his words sunk in and a small pout hung on my face.

"Kukai!" I yelled playfully, speeding up in the hopes of catching him off guard. "Slow down you-!!!!"

He laughed once more, turning around suddenly to catch me just as I slipped on a small indent in the sidewalk. I fell instantly into his arms and a sense of deja vu enveloped me. It was like the first time...when he'd caught me in his arms and someone had caught it on camera and spread it around the school. I had been so embarrassed then, having been too caught up with my infatuation with Tadase to even begin thinking about any sort of relationship with Kukai. But here we were...it was almost too good to be true.

I was startled out of my revelations when I felt his arms tighten around me, pulling me into a soft embrace. I sighed lightly and snuggled into the warmth of his shirt, loving the foreign feel of his heart beating against my ear.

"I'll always catch you." I blinked, having grown used to the comfortable silence that had fallen upon us. I pulled back an arms length to look into his eyes, slightly taken aback by the genuine fire burning within them.

"What?"

"Whenever you fall...I'll catch you." He promised, squeezing my hand tightly for emphasis. My heartbeat sped up slightly and I couldn't help but smile warmly up at him, becoming lost within his gaze.

"You promise?"

"Of course." He smiled back at me and tugged at my arm, pulling me gently back on the path we'd been walking before. "Come on, lets get you home before I end up getting you grounded again."

"Okay!" I gripped his hand tighter, loving how it felt to have his larger one gripping mine possessively. We stayed that way until we reached my front stoop. I couldn't help but feel slightly disappointed when his grip loosened on my hand, but knew that it had to be done.

"Well...I'll see you...later?" I turned and smiled up at him, resisting the urge to reach out for him once more.

"Yeah." He winked at me once more before turning around and waving at me in goodbye, his voice calling back at me. "Talk to you later, Amu!"

I smiled, even though I felt slightly down that he hadn't kissed me. Oh well, there was always another date for that. It was only our first, after all.

Feeling the happiest I had been in a long time, I twirled around and skipped inside my house.

**AN: Well, the story is finally over! XD I'm glad that one of my ideas was effectively used. Hopefully, I will have more of this pairing in the future! I hope you all like it! Ja ne!!!!!!**


End file.
